As a speaker terminal to be arranged on a rear panel and the like of an audio device, such as an audio amplifier and an audio receiver, there are known a screw-type speaker terminal, in which a speaker cable is pressed against a terminal component by fastening a male screw part formed on an outer peripheral surface of a shaft into a female screw, and a push-type speaker terminal, in which a speaker cable inserted into a cable insertion hole of a stud electrically connected to a terminal component is pressed against an inner wall of the cable insertion hole by a restoring force of a compressed spring.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a screw-type speaker terminal is described. This speaker terminal includes a connector part including a shaft having a male screw formed on an outer peripheral surface of the shaft, a bottomed tubular terminal component having a female screw cut into an inner peripheral surface thereof, into which the male screw of the shaft of the connector part is fastened, and a housing including a tubular part into which the terminal component is to be fitted and fixed.
Cable insertion ports connecting the outside of the tubular part of the housing to an internal space of the terminal component are formed in the tubular part of the housing and in the terminal component fitted into the tubular part. A tip portion of the cable is inserted from the cable insertion ports and is received in the internal space of the terminal component. Further, a press-contact surface of the shaft tip is guided toward the bottom surface of the terminal component by tightening the male screw on the shaft outer peripheral surface and the female screw in the terminal component inner peripheral surface together so that the tip portion of the cable received in the internal space of the terminal component is pressed against the bottom surface of the terminal component.
On the other hand, in Patent Literature 2, a push-type speaker terminal is described. The speaker terminal includes a flat plate-shaped housing, a plate-shaped terminal member mounted to a front surface of the housing, and a push-type connector part mounted to the front surface of the housing across the terminal member. The push-type connector part includes a stud with a cable insertion hole, in which the terminal member is electrically connected to one end portion of the stud, and a cap with a cable insertion hole, which is placed on another end portion of the stud. Generally, the end portion of the speaker cable, which is inserted into the cable insertion hole of the stud through the cable insertion hole of the cap pushed onto the stud while compressing a spring, is pushed against the inner wall of the cable insertion hole of the stud due to the cap being pushed back by the restoring force of the spring.